


Could This Be Outta Line?

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adorable trash babies, I'm in love with these two, M/M, Sorry Hannigram, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been behaving recently and so Frederick decides to treat him to a small break by the sea...just as weekend, nothing more...but perhaps a weekend is all that's needed to make something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could This Be Outta Line?

Frederick watched Will standing on the rock. The wind was blowing his coat, making it sweep around his small figure; his hair was tied up in his beanie and his glasses had been sprayed with the foam of the sea.

He didn't remember if he had ever seen Will look so peaceful before.

He didn't want to do it; to take away Will's freedom once more, but it had to be done. The man had to be returned to BSHCI or he would lose the privilege of sanctioned freedom.

A sigh escaped the psychiatrist's lips and he cleared his throat.

"William.."

The unstable man's shoulders stiffened and Chilton cleared his throat.

"William, we have a train to catch, come now."

For a moment, the man didn't think Will was going to come down; maybe he would even bolt, but he turned, shifting to carefully clamber back down the rock face. Chilton took a step forward, waiting for Will to meet him.

Will drew level with the psychiatrist and stopped, staring at him. Frederick's breath caught in his throat as he stared into grey-blue eyes, losing his train of thought. He was swimming in those eyes, the way Will's eyes moved to keep eye contact the only thing in his head. Will was staring into his soul and Frederick let him; gladly let him.

He understood why it would be so easy for Will to convince his victims he was no threat - he seemed as unthreatening as a puppy.

Chilton wasn't aware he was leaning forward until Will stepped back, blushing. He had to look away, clearing his throat as he grabbed his bag from where it rested on the sand. "We have a train to catch, Mr. Graham, please get your bags."

The murderer took his bag from Chilton's feet, glancing one last look at the sea before sighing, beginning to walk back to the path. The psychiatrist didn't move at all, not for a few moments. It wasn't until Will stopped and looked back at him did he stride forwards in his over-confident step.

Nothing more was said between the two.

xox

Frederick leaned back in his seat, sighing softly in contentment. He had paid extra, of course, for the first class seats and he gladly stretched his legs out, resting his hands across his stomach as he discreetly observed Will.

His patient was curled in the seat - Frederick had to turn a blind eye to his dirty shoes on the seat - staring out the window with his forehead against the cold glass. He wasn't watching anything go by, nor was he trying to catch sight of things that might be passing; his pale blue-green eyes were just staring straight ahead, watching sky.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hm?"

"ECT."

Frederick turned his attention to the rings on his finger, twisting them around his skin with a hum.

"Immensely, I'm afraid."

"What happened to consenting to treatment over the age of 18?"

"Ah." A soft laugh escaped the psychiatrist as he moved to sit next to the other man. "You see, William, every persons over the age of 18 has to consent to treatment or it falls under the category of patient abuse. However, as you fall under the category of clinically and criminally insane, we no longer need consent for yourself. I consent your treatments for you, being the head psychiatrist, and anything I consent you to, I believe, is in your own interest."

"I am not _insane_."

"Meticulous perhaps, but also insane, Mr. Graham."

The use of his surname had the man surging upright, sitting with his back against the window as he shifted to stare at his psychiatrist.

"I am not clinically insane. I am not criminally insane. I am in full control of my mind and my actions."

"Yet you depersonalise, you claim. A man in control of his actions would not do so."

Will fell silent, his eyes dropping to the hands that were rested on his knees, nervous fingers picking at skin and nail.

Frederick sighed softly, reaching out to rest a hand over his patient's.

"What would happen to someone at the BSHCI if they were to... Say... Date a patient?"

"They would be struck off." Frederick raised an eyebrow. "Is there a guard who has taken your fancy? Or perhaps I've infiltrated your sexual fantasies."

Neither guess took Will's interest, it seemed, his eyes staring at his nails, chasing soft licks of nail around as he tried to pull them clean from his fingers.

"How often do psychiatrists date their patients?"

"Not often at all. We often get one nurse or psych that does such. They get struck off and arrested straight away."

Will nodded, shifting to finally look at the man, clearing his throat.

"And what if.. A patient started such a relationship?"

"The staff in question would still be struck off and more than likely the patient would be transferred to a new facility."

Frederick found himself drowning in those gorgeous eyes once again, and he had to bite down on his lip. He saw Will lean forward, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and gently pressing their lips together.

Both men kept their lips closed, their eyes open, before Frederick gently nibbled down on Will's bottom lip. The soft lips opened, and Frederick dared to dart his tongue inside the wet cavern, licking around, tasting the man. A soft groan slipped around his tongue and he half opened his eyes, watching Will's close.

"Tickets please!"

Both men jumped as thougha jolt of electricity had been placed to their temples and Chilton shifted to bury his red face in his bag to find their tickets.


End file.
